unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
A man in his shell
|details = A lady sent a letter to the Guild. It says, "My son locked himself in his room two years ago and hasn't come out since. I don't know what to do..." A Guild is not a counseling centre... Well, a wise person like you could help her out anyways right? Go talk to the Barkeep first. |step1 = /A man called Nils/Stockholm/Barkeep/ A son who locked himself in his room? That must be Nils. I often hear my customers talking about him. They say his mother has a voice like a cannon, too. It's sad. The son is old enough to know better... ...Huh? Hey, what's up, Ingrid? |step2 = /Ingrid's indication/Stockholm/Ingrid/ You're always too preachy... I believe Nils has his reasons for being that way, although I can't guess what they are... But giving a lecture without trying to understand what is actually happening is a bad habit of yours! |step3 = /Must learn more/Stockholm/Barkeep/ Ah, forgive me. She must be tired of hearing me preach... Well, she'll be in a better mood soon. Actually, she has a point Nils' house is near the Shipyard. You might be able to get some useful information about him there. |step4 = /Knowledge of Nils/Stockholm/Boy near Shipyard/ I know where Nils is. He's upstairs of this building. He always gives me treats when I visit him up there. He's interested in lot of things, especially archaeology. Do you know anything about that? |step5 = /Naive call/Stockholm/Boy/ Impressive! You know a lot about archaeology! Nils will be more than happy to see you since he's been lonely studying by himself lately. I should tell him about you. Hey, Nils! Show yourself! |step6 = /Response/Stockholm/Boy/ ...Oh, what's this on the ground? Looks like a letter. Hmm... I can't understand what it says... Can you read it for me? |step7 = /Letter from Nils/Stockholm/Boy/ "Don't get me wrong. I'm not lonely. I just don't enjoy talking to people. I need only books to satisfy my curiosity. But... I overhead your conversation and I'm curious about you. I wonder, could you satisfy my curiosity?" |step8 = /The rest of the letter/Stockholm/Boy/ "I know my mother went to the Guild to find help for my problem. That's why you're here, right? I'm tired of living this way as well. If I could be of some use to an intelligent person like yourself, my mother and I would both be happier." |step9 = /The boy's understanding/Stockholm/Boy/ ...I'm not sure, but Nils might want to be your friend. Please be good friends with him. He's not very talkative or much fun to hang out with, since he loves to read books so much, but... |step10 = 5/The right person at the right time/Stockholm/Boy/ Nils never talks to people, let alone comes out of his room to show himself. However, he was curious enough to take a keen interest in you as an adventurer. If you take him on as a steward, he can read whenever he wants and not go outside very often. It will be good for him. If you want to hire him, talk to the boy again. |stepfinal = The right person at the right time/// So, you want him as your steward? That means you'll be friends, right? I will pass that on to him. I'm sure he will accept your offer! And... Please don't be too harsh on him when he makes mistakes. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 24 |reportfame = 15 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Stockholm |seaarea = Baltic Sea }}